A wrong turn at RU12
by DerangedOptimist
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River make a visit to a small, marsh planet, only to find out that they've landed during an outbreak of a fever that could endanger even the strongest of them. Rated T because I said so.
1. The planet

**Hey people! So...this is my first fic, just let me know what you think!  
**

**So, without further ado, Allons-y!**

* * *

The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory were on the Planet Lexabarridon, in the Galaxy of RU12. It was a swampy, marsh-covered planet, inhabited by an amphibious species of humanoids. What was strange, was that no one was around for miles.

The Doctor bent down, examining the water.

"I just don't get it…why would the planet be deserted? I mean, this is the right year, isn't it?" He turned to River, who was already tapping in their coordinates on her handheld computer system.

"2347." She read back, twisting a frizzy, blonde curl around her finger.

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he hastily whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and began scanning the water he had just stuck his hands in.

"What's so special about 2347?" River asked, obviously confused.

The Doctor jumped up, looking panicked.

"W-We have to leave. NOW."

Amy looked concerned.

"Why? Doctor, what's wrong?"

"On the TARDIS, NOW! Nobody touch the water, Nobody touch the plants, don't even _breathe_ 'till you're back on the TARDIS!" He said, pushing his companions back in the direction of the blue, wooden police box.

* * *

Once they were all safe inside the Doctor's spaceship, Amy crossed her arms.

"Okay, so what's so special about the year 2347 and why is there no one on the planet?" She asked, her natural Scottish accent raising in her voice.

The Doctor began hurriedly flipping switches on the TARDIS controls, sending them into the vortex.

"Because, they all evacuated the planet on account of Lexabarridonian Fever."

River's eyes widened. She put her handheld device back in her pocket, before walking over and slapping the Doctor across the face.

"How could you be so STUPID?"

"Ow!" He muttered defensively.

"And it wasn't my fault! I didn't know!"

River groaned.

"Well, would it _kill you _to check the coordinates for once?!"

"Yes, well…maybe it would!"

"Oh, that's it-"

"-HOLD ON!" Amy yelled, causing the couple to cease their bickering.

"Will you two just _stop it?! _Now, what's Lexabarridonian Fever, and what's so bad about it?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Lexabarridonian Fever is a disease that was used as biological warfare on the planet Lexabarridon by neighboring planets. You contract it from coming in contact with it through either the air or the water. It's not lethal, but it's a horrible disease all the same. It only lasts about a week, though."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I gathered _that_…but what's so _bad _about it? Is it like…is it like the measles or something?"

"I wish." River muttered from where she was standing, researching the disease on her handheld.

"Mum, you remember the Psychic pollen, right?"

Amy nodded, not questioning how her daughter knew about their encounter with it. River knew a lot of things that made no sense to them, they just learned not to question it.

"Well, it's like that. Once you catch it, you fall into a fevered dream state where you can't tell reality apart from your own delusions. It's a horrible thing to go through." She emphasized, shooting a dirty look the Doctor's way.

The Doctor threw his hands up.

"Well, it's no use blaming me! We could all have it right now, or we could all be immune to it! There's no way of telling."

River rolled her eyes.

"Men. What do you do with them?" She muttered, walking over to the TARDIS console and flipping a switch, causing the whole ship to lurch to one side.

"River, what did you do?" The Doctor asked, getting up and checking the monitors.

She sighed, as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, don't get your bow-tie in a twist…I just sent us into orbit around the nearest moon, that's all. It'll give us time to sort out this whole _mess,_ and we should be safer in orbit then we would be in the vortex, or anywhere else for that matter." She said, crossing her arms.

"And remember: _Child of the TARDIS _right here. I know every single emergency protocol she has."

Everyone stared at her, before Rory finally spoke up.

"I-I think River's right. I don't think we should leave the TARDIS. If this is contagious, we don't want to risk spreading it."

"Thank you, _Dad."_ River grinned.

"So, it's decided. We stay in orbit."

* * *

The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory sat down on the floor of the TARDIS's control room, waiting for the Doctor's instructions.

"Okay, so we were all exposed to the virus, so we're all susceptible to it. It starts working once we fall asleep, so one of us will have to stay awake while the others sleep. That clear?"

River looked pensive.

"Okay, but what happens if the person who's on watch is sick? Then what?"

The Doctor scratched his head.

"Uh…then they wake up someone else."

"But what if they have it? Doctor, we could all get it and not even know. How are we supposed to take care of each other if we can't even take care of ourselves?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Amy said, trying to be reasonable.

"We could all be immune to it too, there's no way of knowing."

Rory nodded.

"I say we just follow the Doctor's plan. If anything goes wrong, we can deal with it as it comes."

River sighed.

"…Okay. I'll take the first watch."

"No. I will." The Doctor said firmly.

"Oh, why do you have to be so stubborn?" She smiled seductively, kissing him on the cheek before getting to her feet.

"I'll go get some blankets from the supply room."

"Hurry back." Amy yelled after her daughter, before sighing and resting her head on Rory's shoulder.

* * *

**So...chapter one! Good? Bad? There's a big, threatening button labeled 'Review' right there and it would make my day if you pressed it! **


	2. The fever

**Hey! Chapter 2!**

* * *

After about twenty minutes, The Doctor was getting worried. River should have been back by now. She knew the TARDIS like the back of her hand, so she couldn't have gotten lost.

…Unless…

"Amy? You know how to get to the supply closet, right?"

The redhead nodded, getting up.

"Lemme guess, go find River?"

The Doctor nodded, his eyes only beginning to reflect how worried he really was.

* * *

Amy walked down the halls of the TARDIS, turning the corner and seeing the familiar wooden door of the supply room. Hesitantly, she pushed it open, only to find a terrified and shaking River huddled in the corner of the room.

"Oh my God, River!" Amy ran over to River, who looked up at her frantically; her eyes wild and unfocused.

"A-Amy?" The blonde slurred, obviously not quite all there.

Amy's heart broke in two, seeing her like this.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." She wrapped her arms around the blonde Time Lady, who was burning up and shaking from fever.

River pointed towards the doorway, her hand shaking.

"Th-They're back. Th-The S-Silence." She squeaked, hiding her face in Amy's shoulder.

"D-Don't let them get me. P-Please, I-I didn't do anything, I-I-I swear, I-I didn't-"

Amy looked confused, looking over at the empty doorway.

"-There's nothing there." She looked down at River, then back at the doorway; remembering what she had said earlier.

_-"Mum, you remember the Psychic pollen, right?"_

_Amy nodded._

"_Well, it's like that. Once you catch it, you fall into a fevered dream state where you can't tell reality apart from your own delusions. It's a horrible thing to go through."-_

Amy took River by the hands, getting up and helping her daughter to her feet. River paled, shaking and trying to pull away, but Amy held her hands fast.

"River. River, look at me. Look at me."

The time-traveler shook, reluctantly locking her gaze with Amy's.

"There. Hey, hey. River? Are you in there? I know you're still in there. Come on."

River drew a shaky breath, holding her gaze.

"…I…I-I'm sick…aren't I?"

"Yeah. We've got to get you back to the Control room, okay?"

River faded again, shaking and pointing at the doorway.

"Th-They're back…"

"No River, there's nothing there. Nothing." Amy said, holding her by her shoulders.

"Come on, we've just got to get back to the control room."

"N-No, N-NO!" River sobbed, grabbing onto Amy in an attempt to shield herself from her imaginary demons.

"I d-don't want to go! I-I-I just want my Mum! I-I w-want my m-mum…"

Amy hugged her tight, her heart breaking all over again, wishing she could just make it all go away.

* * *

After a couple minutes River calmed down, her fevered grip on Amy's sweater loosening. Noticing this, Amy instantly sat up, looking down expectantly at her.

"River. River?"

River looked up at her, her eyes tired and bloodshot, but focused.

"Mmhmm…"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Thank God._ Okay, River, we have to get you back to the Control room. Okay? Can you get up?"

"…O-Ohh…My h-head…I-I…I think so." She shook her head, trying to pull herself together.

"…Y-Yeah. I'm fine…W-We have to go t-tell the Doctor."

Amy smiled half-heartedly, helping her daughter to her feet, and grabbing an armful of blankets on their way out of the supply room.

* * *

Once Amy and River walked into the control room, they were greeted by a very concerned Doctor and Rory.

"Oh, River…" The Doctor sighed, scanning her with the Sonic.

River looked around the room in a daze, her eyelids drooping.

"I-I d-d-don't want…I-I just…I-I-I…n-no…"

She slumped against Amy, who struggled to keep herself and River from falling. The Doctor quickly rushed to help, picking River up and carrying her over to a cot in the corner. He lay her down, and Amy draped one of the blankets over her.

The Doctor looked over at her.

"Amy, was she-"

"Yeah, hallucinating about the Silence and Madam Kovarian I think…" She said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I-I wish none of that had ever happened to her. I wish…" She sniffed, choking back a sob.

"Oh, Amy…" The Doctor wanted to hug her, comfort her, but he knew that she partially blamed him for the loss of Melody. And besides, Rory the Roman had already run over and taken care of that.

The Doctor sighed, going over to the console and running his hand over the scuffed metal finish. He closed his eyes, dozing off for a minute. But soon, he was awakened by a familiar voice.

_"Doctor?"_

He turned around, expecting to see Amy or Rory, but instead came face-to-face with none other than Rose Tyler.

"Rose…" He mumbled, leaning against the console to steady himself. Why was the TARDIS lurching so much all of a sudden?

"…I-I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

She just stood there, flashing him her signature smile. Then, her eyes fell.

"Y-You left me."

"N-No! Rose, I-I didn't…I-I didn't mean to…" His knees buckled, and he fell against the console; knocking his head and blurring his vision.

"You left me. You said you'd never leave me-"

"N-No…R-Rose…"

"Doctor!" Amy gasped, running over and kneeling beside the Last Time Lord. His eyes were wild and unfocused just as River's had been.

"Oh, Doctor…"

He shivered, his hands covering his face.

"N-No, i-it wasn't my fault…Y-You…you didn't…h-hold on!…I-I-"

"RORY!" Amy yelled, trying to get the Doctor to calm down. She held him by the shoulders, but he was surprisingly strong.

Rory came running after a few minutes or so, holding something in his hands. He kneeled down next to the Doctor, putting the object into his. After a while, he calmed down, his pulse rate slowing. The Time Lord was still burning up, but his eyes began to focus again.

"…R-Rose…n-no. A-A-Amy?"

"Who's Rose?" Amy asked, looking down at him.

"Doctor, who's Rose?"

He flinched at the name, trying to sit up.

"…I-I-It doesn't matter. Y-You need to…there's…" A look of despair crossed his face, but he shook it off.

"…directions…u-up o-on the monitor. D-Don't…let me…near the controls…" He slurred, beginning to lose consciousness.

Amy looked concerned as Rory helped him over to a cot. Once the Doctor was in bed, she looked over at Rory.

"What'd you give him?"

He shrugged.

"Uh...When a person is hallucinating, they need something of personal value to hold onto. Sometimes it…helps to calm them down. I-I'd seen this jacket in his room. It's a girl's jacket, so it definitely wasn't his…uh…I just figured…"

"Well, you figured right." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before looking nervously over at the Doctor and River.

"Two Down."

Rory returned her gaze, trying to reassure her.

"W-We're gonna be fine…"

"How do you know that?" Amy asked, obviously unsure.

"What if one of us gets sick? I-I'm scared, Rory. What'll happen if-"

She was cut off by a hologram of the Doctor, Bowtie and Fez included.

"Oh God, the Fez…"

"Emergency Protocol number 8 activated. TARDIS coordinates set for New New York Hospital."

"New New York?" Rory asked, looking over at Amy, who dozed off against the controls.

"Amy?" He shook her, and she met his gaze, looking worried and slightly out of it.

"R-Rory, knock me out."

"What?"

"You still carry all that medical stuff, right?" Amy said, fighting off a spell of dizziness. She caught a glimpse of a Weeping Angel out of the corner of her eye, and she shook her head, as if to shake the terror.

"Yeah, why?"

"…Y-You have a sedative…right…?" She asked, staring at the Weeping Angel, which was now directly behind Rory

"Yeah, Amy…what do you need sedatives?" Rory looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing there.

"…Oh, Amy…"

"I-If you knock me out, I-I'll do all the…the f-freaking out in my sleep…I-I won't…hurt…you…" She slurred, as Rory handed her a pill to swallow. She did so without question, and soon she was out like a light. After Amy was out, he proceeded to give it to River and the Doctor as well, in case they woke up again.

Rory took the pill himself, just as the TARDIS materialized in the lobby of the Hospital. The doors opened, and a nurse walked through the doors.

"What happened? Where's the Doctor?"

"A-Ah…that's complicated…" Rory mumbled, before losing consciousness and falling to the floor.

The nurse sighed, walking over to the controls and tapping in a password that had been given to her only just minutes ago.

_"TARDIS voice interface activated. Recordings from the past 2 hours, accessed."_

* * *

**So...that happened. Review please!**


	3. River

River woke up in a hospital bed, her head spinning. The last thing she remembered was being on the TARDIS. Why wasn't she on the TARDIS?

"…W-Where am I?"

A Catkind nurse; dressed in all white, was monitoring her vitals when River woke up.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling, Miss Song?" She asked, beaming.

"H-How long was I out? W-Where's the Doctor? A-And-"

"-They're all fine, Miss Song. The I was told that you programmed the TARDIS to monitor all of your life signs, and once you were all unconscious the TARDIS flew straight here. Correct?"

River nodded, quite proud of her knowledge of the TARDIS controls.

"All of you tested positive for LB Fever, so it's a good thing you were all sedated." The Nurse said, still monitoring her vitals.

"S-Sedated?

"Yes. Ah…the man married to the redheaded one…Mr. Pond? He said he gave you all sedatives before you landed."

"Good old Dad..." River muttered, lying back against her pillow.

"Hmm. H-How long was I out?"

"Well, you've woken up about three or four times in the past night, but you were only fully conscious for a couple of minutes. This is actually the longest you've gone without hallucinations. So, I'd say…about three days."

"Oh. Th-The Doctor, a-and Amy. Can I see them?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Song. You're required to be kept in solitary quarantine for at least two weeks as to prevent the spread of the virus. That, and I'm afraid you're not better yet."

"What? B-But I feel fine!"

"I know, because we've got you on quite a lot of medication. I'm sorry, but until your fever breaks you'll have to stay in bed."

"Mmhmm…Kay…" River mumbled, closing her eyes. She'd think of a plan to talk to the Doctor, and Amy and Rory. But first, she _was _quite tired…

* * *

**Yeah, I know...kinda short...Review? **


	4. The Doctor (and Amy)

**Thanks to the three people who reviewed! You know who you are! ;)**

* * *

The Doctor woke up, looking around frantically. The last thing he'd remembered was…what _was _the last thing he remembered? His head was killing him, and he was freezing. Shaking, he tried to sit up, but a familiar nurse held his shoulder.

"Woah, Doctor. Easy. Take it easy."

The Doctor recognized that voice. He tried to focus his vision, but that only gave him a searing headache. He winced, holding his head and falling back against his pillows.

The nurse looked concerned, hoping he wasn't hallucinating again.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." He whispered. It hurt to even talk. Leaning back against the headboard, he tried to focus his vision again; this time succeeding.

"…N-Novice Hame?"

She nodded, bending down to meet his gaze.

"But…Last time I was here you..."

"I know." She said, looking ashamed

"And I am deeply sorry."

_…Well, considering that her medicine is what's keeping me conscious, I guess I'll have to accept her apology…_

He nodded, wincing; as the movement sent another searing pain through his skull.

Novice Hame gave him something to swallow, and he took it without question. He lay still for a moment, before sitting up in a panic.

"R-River! A-And Amy, and Rory! Th-they're-" He winced again, forgetting momentarily that talking hurt his head.

"They're fine." Novice Hame said, smiling.

"Don't worry. Your friends are all safe, in their own separate rooms, of course."

The Doctor cringed.

"Y-You shouldn't have separated Amy and Rory…"

Was all the Time Lord could muster, before losing consciousness and falling back against his pillow.

* * *

Amy awoke to the blank, white walls of the hospital. Almost instantly, she began panicking.

"…O-Oh my God, I-I'm back…D-Demon's run…O-oh my God…"

The nurse looked over at her, not really sure if she was feverish or not.

"Amy? Amy Pond? Can you hear me?"

Amy turned and looked right at her, instead of just looking through her like she did when she was hallucinating.

"Oh my God, I'm imagining cat people…"

The nurse's tail twitched irritably.

_…Although, she seems to think that she still is hallucinating…_

"No, you're in a hospital. In…er, New York. Do you remember anything?"

Amy looked around frantically.

"Rory! W-Where's Rory?"

"Surprisingly enough, your husband didn't contract the fever, so he'd decided to help out around here until you were allowed to leave."

"D-Darn Stupid-face, of course h-he's the one out of a-all of us not to get sick…" She mumbled, before realizing what the nurse had said.

"W-Wait, whaddya mean, _when _we're allowed to leave?"

The nurse groaned. Didn't this one know anything?

"You have one of the most contagious diseases ever known to this galaxy. You're under quarantine."

"W-Well, c-can't I at least _see _my husband?"

"Well…I suppose that would…I mean, he _does _seem to have developed a certain immunity to the fever…"

"Well then lemme see him, cat-lady!"

Huffing, the nurse walked out of Amy's room, to go and search for a certain human nurse.


	5. River(2)

During their third night at the hospital, after they had all been administered their medication to keep their fevers at bay, River got up; being very careful how she pulled out the many attachments she was hooked up to. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she gradually got to her feet. Stumbling to regain her footing, she crossed the room slowly. She pulled a bobby pin out of her frizzy, blonde hair, before bending down and picking the lock. After a couple minutes she felt the door open with a satisfying click. Looking around, she took a breath, before walking out of her room and down the hall toward the Doctor's room.

* * *

The Doctor heard the door to his room open, and he hoped that he wasn't hallucinating at this hour. The _last _thing he needed was another guilt-ridden delusion. So you can imagine how relieved he was when he saw the big, frizzy hair of a certain Time Lady.

"River!"

She grinned, winking.

"The one and only." She walked over to him, sitting down on his bed.

"Hello, Sweetie."

The Doctor sat up, surprised that his head wasn't bothering him. He tried talking, and was pleasantly surprised as to how little it hurt.

"River, your IVs."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you and your worrying! Don't worry, I'm fine. I took my medication _and _I took extra sedatives, so I feel really, really good! Like, _really_ good!" She reassured, smirking.

The Doctor looked suspicious.

"What was so important that you had to _break out_ of your _hospital room _in the middle of the night to come and find me?"

"Can't a girl just sneak out of her room to say "hi" to her husband?" She asked, grinning seductively.

The Doctor looked over at her, concerned.

"River, you _need _to get back to your room."

"Oh, alright, fine…" She muttered, her voice breaking. She was about to get up, when the Doctor grabbed her hand, sensing that something was wrong.

"River, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, in an attempt to compose herself.

"N-Nothing, I-It's just…" Her voice cracked again, and she choked back a sob.

"N-Never mind, I-I'm fine."

"…It's the hallucinations, isn't it?"

"What do you think?" River responded quietly, in a very non-River like way. She looked down at the ground, refusing to meet the Doctor's gaze.

The Time Lord grabbed her hands, urging her to stay seated beside him.

"River, look at me."

She hesitated, before locking her cold, grey-blue eyes with the Doctor's warm, brown ones.

"Doctor, I-I'm scared. I'm really, properly, well-and-truly scared."

"I know." He said, still holding her hands.

"River, tell me about the hallucinations."

She shook her head frantically, her vision blurring for a second.

"N-No, I-I can't… Doctor, I-I-" She tried protesting further, but either because of a now-rising fever, a lack of IVs or her extra dosage of sedatives, she decided on a moment of weakness. Trembling, she looked up at the Doctor, only able to utter one word.

"…S-Silence."

The Doctor's eyes filled with realization. The Silence. The monsters who took River from her parents, stealing her childhood and forming her into the tough, fearless murderess she was forced by them to become. When in reality, on the inside; she was just a sad, scared, tortured little girl.

"Oh, River…" He said solemnly, pulling her into a hug.

She tightened her shoulders, before relaxing into the embrace, sniffling.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I-" She choked back a sob, burying her face in the Doctor's shoulder.

"I-I-I don't even know why I…I-I've spent my whole life t-trying to forget, a-and-"

"-And now you can't."

She nodded, tears running down her face; unable to stop them. The Doctor's hearts ached, wishing that he could do something to make it all go away. Instead, all he could do was hold her in his arms, offering whatever amount of comfort he could.

* * *

After a while, River's crying slowed, until eventually ceasing entirely. Sighing raggedly, she looked up at the Doctor; who met her gaze.

"Hey."

"H-Hey." River mumbled, exhausted from her tearful ordeal. She rested her head on the Doctor's chest, her own chest heaving from all the crying she'd done.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"-There's nothing to be sorry about." He said, placing a kiss on head; then drawing back. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her forehead, only to have his suspicions confirmed. Her temperature was rising. Slowly, but still rising.

"River, we need to get you back to your room."

"Why?"

"Your fever's rising."

"I-It is?"

The Doctor looked at her, then over at the door, then back at her.

"We need to get Rory." He got up, grabbing the Sonic from the table and pointing it at his IVs. Almost instantly they all were disconnected, including his heart monitors. The machine flatlined before shutting off, and the he turned to face River.

"Stay in bed."

She got up, crossing her arms.

"Doctor, I-I feel fine."

"No, you only _think _that you feel fine. It's the fever. It's providing a sort of hallucinogenic-like effect across your body so you don't feel your symptoms, en though you're in danger of a neural overload at any minute."

"B-But I feel-"

The Doctor whipped out the Sonic and scanned her.

"-River, you have a fever of a hundred and two."

"S-So…I'm _not_ okay, then…"

"No, you're not. Stay here. I'm going to go find Rory."

"…Fine."

He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as an exasperated River flopped down on the bed. She felt _fine._ Why did she have to stay cooped up in this room? Her heart pounded in her ears, a reminder of her rising fever, but she ignored it.

Once he felt that he was out of River's earshot, the Doctor whipped out his Sonic and fused the lock. He knew how his wife hated being walled in, but this was for her own good. He just hoped that she didn't hear the Sonic.

But River heard it. She'd know that electric pulse from a mile away. Bolting upright in bed, she scrambled to the door and began rattling the now locked-and-fused door handle.

"Doctor! D-Doctor, let me OUT!"


	6. Come along, Ponds

**Hey look! An update!**

* * *

The Doctor opened the door to Amy's room, hoping that Rory would somehow be there as well. As he walked into the dimly-lit hospital room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Rory was there, wearing a pair of scrubs and asleep; slumped over in a chair beside Amy's bed.

The Doctor flipped on the light switch, clapping his hands to wake the couple up.

"Alrighty! Come along Ponds!"

Rory jumped, falling out of his chair and landing on the floor; eyes snapping open.

"W-What?! What's happening?!"

"_Rory_…quit yelling!"

Amy grumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Once she saw the Doctor though, her eyes widened.

"…RORY? I-I'm hallucinating again…" She mumbled, clutching her sheets around her.

The Doctor looked confused, until he realized what she meant. They were all in quarantine for four days. She hadn't seen him for four days. Except, perhaps, when she was hallucinating.

"N-No, no…Amy, It's me. See?" He walked over and grabbed a book from the bedside table and holding it up, flipping through it and tossing it to Rory, who caught it and looked over at Amy.

"Last time I checked, hallucinations don't read." Rory reassured, looking up at the Doctor.

"Wait, Doctor…where are your IVs? Those Cat nurses said the fever lasts a minimum of six days.-"

"-Yeah, what's with those Cat people anyway?" Amy asked, relieved that she wasn't hallucinating for once.

"I-I'll explain that later." The Doctor said, getting up and turning around; ignoring Rory's question.

"Right now, we've got a very confused River locked in my room with a rising fever. Soo…" He spun around, grabbing Rory by the shoulders.

"Rory! This is your job! You're the one with the medical training and the immunity to the fever, and River needs you."

He looked back at Amy questionably, and she looked over at the Doctor stubbornly.

"Only if I come with him. She is _our daughter _after all."


	7. 2-37

The Doctor unlocked the door to his hospital room, the Ponds following behind him. He looked around for River, only to find her shivering; curled up in a corner of the room.

"River!" He ran over to her, Rory following at his heels. Bending down, he scanned her with the Sonic.

"Fever of a hundred and four degrees."

Rory's eyes widened with concern.

"We need to get her hooked back up to the IVs. FAST. If it gets any higher, she could slip into a coma. I-I don't know how she hasn't already, I mean-"

"-T-Time Lord DNA." The Doctor said, coughing.

"You mean…"

Rory looked over at him, taking the Sonic from the Time Lord and scanning him.

"…Fever of a hundred and three…Doctor!"

He shook his head.

"Take care of her first. I-I'll manage."

Rory shot him a skeptical look, but he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"River? River, can you hear me?"

She shook, looking up at the sound of Rory's voice. Her vision had blurred from the fever, and it was hard to keep her eyes open. Shivering, she mumbled something inaudible under her breath, before losing consciousness and slumping against the wall.

Amy, who had limited mobility due to the fact that Rory wouldn't let her remover her IVs, looked over at them frantically.

"What's wrong? Doctor, what happened to her? What's wrong?!"

River opened her eyes slightly, drifting in and out of consciousness as Rory checked her vitals.

"Doctor, we need to get her hooked back up to her IVs. Where's her room?"

The Doctor drew a blank, looking bewilderingly around the room.

"I…I…I d-don't know…"

"Rory, he's not gonna be any help. He's just as bad as River."

"…T-Two…Thirty S-seven…" River stuttered as she began to lose consciousness. Her head was pounding, she hoped to death she'd said the right one…

_…Come on, Doctor…Don't let me down…_

Rory dropped what he was doing, staring at her.

"Two thirty what?"

"T-Two thirty seven." The Doctor said, getting up and running out the door.

"…But...th-the numbers all start with five. Two thirty would be…no, that's not her room number!"

"Well then, what is it?" Amy asked as Rory lifted River up and put her on a stretcher; assuming that they'd have to move her.

"Doctor?!"

The Doctor shook his head, trying to wrack his brain for a connection between the numbers and River. Two Thirty Seven. Two Thirty Seven…why would River say _those _exact numbers?

_"And remember: Child of the TARDIS right here. I know every single emergency protocol she has."_

The Doctor nearly kicked himself. Why didn't he think of it before?!

"Rory! We need to get back to the TARDIS! Immediately!"


	8. 2-37 (part 2)

**Look! The elusive fanfiction update in its natural habitat: the internet.  
**

* * *

Rory and the Doctor lay River down on a bed in the TARDIS's sickbay, and the Doctor punched in River's condition and a blueish hologram of himself appeared in front of them.

"TARDIS voice interface activated."

The Doctor looked over at Rory.

"I-Is she hooked up to the IVs?"

Rory nodded, getting up and walking over to stand by Amy.

The Doctor looked back at them, pulling a lever on the wall that swung the wall open to reveal a myriad of medical supplies.

"Activate Emergency Protocol number Two Thirty Seven."

Amy was ready to punch both of them for letting River and the Doctor get themselves like this. Then again, it wasn't Rory's fault… The Doctor was the one who landed them on Lexibarridon in the first place. She looked over at him and considered slugging him, only two things keeping her from swinging: the fact that he was her best friend, and that he looked just about as pale as River. It was a wonder he was still standing.

"Doctor," She walked over to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"She's alright. River's gonna be fine. _Sit down_."

He barely looked up at her, keeping his eyes on River.

"I-I'm fine. I can stimulate the inhibited virus into stasis, no problem. I just…I-I need to make sure she's alright."

"Doctor, it's not your fault." She lied, keeping her hands on him

"Sit down, or I'll _make you._"

He smiled weakly, his brown eyes looking wearier than ever.

"That's what I love best about you humans. So forgiving. It was my fault, Amy. I was the one who landed us on Lexabarridon. Stupid, impulsive, ignorant Doctor. I didn't check the coordinates. I should've; but I didn't. It's my fault."

"No," Amy shook her head as the Doctor sat down in a chair adjacent to River's bed.

"Don't you go blaming yourself for this, Raggedy Man. We're all going to be fine, so there's no use in asserting blame. Do you hear me?"

Rory, who was still monitoring River, coughed; effectively getting their attention.

"Ah, River's stabilizing. A-About the protocol…"

"It'll sort out. The TARDIS'll take care of River, s-she's quite partial to her." The Doctor muttered, getting up from his chair and grimacing as he got to his feet.

"Blimey, River wasn't kidding about the fever…I-I'd better go and ask Sexy about the counter-enzymes. And, ah…Amy?"

"Don't you be getting all high-and-mighty over me, Doctor. Take it easy, alright? You're just as bad as River."

He nodded slowly before turning and walking out of the infirmary, closing the door behind him.

Amy sighed, getting up and walking over to River; taking her hand in hers. It was clear her fever had gone down, but her hand was limp and it was clear she was unresponsive.

"Amy, he's going to be fine." Rory said, looking up from the monitor and giving her a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder.

"I know." She shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder, River's heart monitor beating steadily in the background.

"I just wish they wouldn't get themselves into stupid situations like this." Rory muttered.

"I mean, it could've been prevented if-"

"-You sound so mom-ish right now." Amy interrupted, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"_Mom-ish? _That's not even a word."

Amy rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Doctor leaned up against the console, the TARDIS grumbling nervously.

"Oh, pipe down Sexy." He muttered, reaching for the monitor and pulling it down to eye level.

She let out a groan, tossing the Doctor into the chair by the console.

"Oh alright, fine. I'm sitting, I'm sitting!" He muttered, turning the chair towards the monitor and pulling it down once again. Before he could tap in anything though, the cloister bell tolled and the Doctor was jerked out of his chair as the TARDIS crash-landed.

Amy came stumbling out of the infirmary.

"How in the universe is _THAT_ considered _taking it easy?!"_

The Doctor staggered to his feet, getting up to examine the controls.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Well, where are we?!"

"I don't know! It's more fun that way!"

"Doctor!" Rory yelled, running into the room.

"Ah, River…she's-"

"She's what?"

River stumbled into the console room, clearly unsteady on her feet. She took a few steps then collapsed, but Rory caught her before she hit the ground.

"-S-She's awake. O-Or she _was_."


	9. River?

Amy gasped.

"River!"

"She's fine, she's fine." The Doctor reassured.

"If she wasn't Sexy'd be virtually hysterical. They've got a bond, her and River."

Rory looked up at them.

"Her pulse is normal, so's her temperature."

"Course it is." The Doctor muttered, shutting off the monitor and getting up from the chair.

"Lexabarridonian fever: characterized by delirium and feverish delusions. She's fine, but her brain sort of…sort of tricked her into thinking she wasn't."

"Waking hallucination?" Rory offered, and the Doctor clapped excitedly.

"Yes! Exactly like that. She walked in here because her subconscious told her she needed to, but when her neurons told her nothing was wrong her brain sort of shut down and wham! River hits the deck."

"…So, what happened to her?" Amy asked, ready to kill both of them if they didn't elaborate.

"Basic neural shut-down. In other words, she'll be waking up pretty soon, but she won't remember how she got out here. Everything she was doing she did because her subconscious told her to, to her it'll just be a dream."

River's eyes fluttered and she stirred, bringing her hands up to her head.

"_Told you_."

"River?" Amy shook her shoulder, and River opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey, River?"

"Mm? What happened, w-why am I on the floor?" She sat up, her head spinning slightly.

"I-In the TARDIS…but I was…I was in the hospital…"

Amy looked up at Rory, who looked up at the Doctor, who was sitting back in the chair by the console.

"…And, you're not anymore! Surprise!"

It took and embarrassingly long time (at least, to River) for her to determine that they were lying to her, but she finally managed to realize what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me how I _really_ got on here, or do I have to access the files myself?"

Amy and Rory exchanged glances, waiting for the Doctor to respond. Amy shot him a look when he didn't respond and she rolled her eyes, taking matters into her own hands a she turned to face her daughter.

"Mels, what's the last thing you remember?"

River jumped at the mention of her nickname but answered the question nonetheless.

"…T-The hospital. I was…in the hospital…with the Doctor." She said, looking up at Amy.

"…W-When did I get onboard the TARDIS?"

Amy motioned her head in the Doctor's direction and Rory coughed to get his attention. He looked up at Amy and she gestured to River.

"What?"

Amy facepalmed, nodding over at River.

This time he got it.

"OH! River! When'd you get here?"

Amy looked up at him.

"Doctor? She's been here the whole time…"

"…Course she has…"

Rory got up and examined the Doctor, looking back at Amy and River.

"He lied when he said he was fine-"

"-Of course he did, Rory! That's what he does!" Amy huffed, getting up and dragging the oblivious Doctor to his feet by his bowtie.

"God! If I wasn't here you and River would've gotten yourselves killed by now! Come on, Raggedy Man. Infirmary. Now!"


End file.
